As is known in the art, field plates have been used in the high voltage semiconductor devices for several decades. Recently they have been applied to compound semiconductors such as GaAs, SiC, and GaN for high power microwave amplifiers, see for example, Cheng-Guan Yuan, Y. Y. Hiseh, T. J. Yeh, Chung-Hsu Chen, D. W. Tu, Yu-Chi Wang, Joe Lie, Saas Murad, Ramon Schook, Frans Bonteko, and Mark Tomesen, “Production Ready Ultra High Breakdown 6″ pHEMT Technology,” in CS MANTECH Conference Technical Digest, April 2005, pp. 27-30, and H. Haematsu, T. Igarashi, F. Yamaki, A. Nitta, K. Inoue, and H. Kawata, “Development of L-band 28 V Operation GaAs FET and Optimization for Mass Production,” in CS MANTECH Conference Technical Digest, April 2005, pp. 39-42. These techniques; however, require significant alteration to the existing non-field-plate based FET processing, and are not compatible with the well established low parasitic capacitance Tee-gate FET structure.